icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
NHL players F
This is a list of National Hockey League (NHL) players who have played at least one game in the NHL from 1917 to present and have a last name that starts with "F". Fahey - Ferner * Jim Fahey * Trevor Fahey * Bill Fairbairn * Kelly Fairchild * Bob Falkenberg * Pat Falloon * Scott Fankhouser * Jeff Farkas * Rocky Farr * Walt Farrant * Mike Farrell * Dave Farrish * Gord Fashoway * Drew Fata * Rico Fata * Mario Faubert * Alex Faulkner * Ted Fauss * Andre Faust * Doug Favell * Dave Feamster * Glen Featherstone * Tony Featherstone * Bernie Federko * Fedor Fedorov * Sergei Fedorov * Todd Fedoruk * Ruslan Fedotenko * Anatoli Fedotov * Brent Fedyk * Eric Fehr * Chris Felix * Brian Felsner * Denny Felsner * Tony Feltrin * Paul Fenton * David Fenyves * Andrew Ference * Brad Ference * Tom Fergus * Craig Ferguson * George Ferguson * John Ferguson * Lorne Ferguson * Norm Ferguson * Scott Ferguson * Jonathan Ferland * Emmanuel Fernandez * Mark Ferner Ferraro - Flichel * Chris Ferraro * Peter Ferraro * Ray Ferraro * Slava Fetisov * Jesse Fibiger * Eric Fichaud * Vernon Fiddler * Mike Fidler * Wilf Field * Guyle Fielder * Dmitri Filimonov * Bob Fillion * Marcel Fillion * Tommy Filmore * Valtteri Filppula * Jeff Finger * Lloyd Finkbeiner * Brian Finley * Jeff Finley * Steven Finn * Sid Finney * Eddie Finnigan * Frank Finnigan * Peter Fiorentino * Jiri Fischer * Patrick Fischer * Ron Fischer * Stephane Fiset * Alvin Fisher * Craig Fisher * Dunc Fisher * Joe Fisher * Mike Fisher * Bob Fitchner * Rusty Fitzgerald * Tom Fitzgerald * Zack Fitzgerald * Alex "Sandy" Fitzpatrick * Mark Fitzpatrick * Rory Fitzpatrick * Ross Fitzpatrick * Wade Flaherty * Fern Flaman * Patrick Flatley * Tomas Fleischmann * Gerry Fleming * Reg Fleming * John Flesch * Steven Fletcher * Bill Flett * Marc-Andre Fleury * Theoren Fleury * Todd Flichel Flinn - Franceschetti * Ryan Flinn * Rob Flockhart * Ron Flockhart * Larry Floyd * Dan Focht * Bryan Fogarty * Lee Fogolin * Lee Fogolin Sr. * Peter Folco * Gerry Foley * Rick Foley * Mike Foligno * Bill Folk * Len Fontaine * Jon Fontas * Val Fonteyne * Lou Fontinato * Adam Foote * Colin Forbes * Dave Forbes * Mike Forbes * Vernon "Jake" Forbes * Brian Ford * Connie Forey * Peter Forsberg * Jack Forsey * Gus Forslund * Tomas Forslund * Alex Forsyth * Charles Fortier * Dave Fortier * Marc Fortier * J.F. Fortin * Ray Fortin * Corey Foster * Dwight Foster * Harry "Yip" Foster * Herb Foster * Kurtis Foster * Norm Foster * Nick Fotiu * Mike Fountain * Jimmy Fowler * Tom Fowler * Greg Fox * Jim Fox * Matt Foy * Frank Foyston * Bob Frampton * Lou Franceschetti Francis - Fusco * Bob Francis * Emile Francis * Ron Francis * Johan Franzen * Jimmy Franks * Archie Fraser * Charles Fraser * Curt Fraser * Gord Fraser * Harvey Fraser * Iain Fraser * Mark Fraser * Scott Fraser * Dan Frawley * Kyle Freadrich * Ray Frederick * Frank Fredrickson * Mark Freer * Irv Frew * Tim Friday * Dan Fridgen * Doug Friedman * Jeff Friesen * Karl Friesen * Ron Friest * Len Frig * Dan Fritsche * Bob Froese * Alexander Frolov * Harry Frost * Miroslav Frycer * Bob Fryday * Robbie Ftorek * Grant Fuhr * Larry Fullan * Michael Funk * Mark Fusco Category:National Hockey League players